world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092514-LilyAcenia
GT: "Lily?" Acenia calls before she steps into the room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Lily turns her head towards Acenia on reflex. "Yo. Whatcha need?" GT: As she steps toward you, you think you hear a teaset clinking. "I have some kind of personal things to ask you, so I thought it would be easier if I made tea for you." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She raises an eyebrow. "You're making tea. For me." GT: "Just to make it go easier. I know you don't like me." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: The eyebrow slowly lowers, though she still has a wary look about her. "Okey doke then. Whaddaya wanna ask?" GT: "First, I'm letting you know that because it's going to be difficult you for the time being due to... well... your eyes? To do archivist things? I'm going to attempt to update all the information we have on everyone. Especially now that we have adults. Or... bioparents at least. Not really adults..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh neat. I'd be down with helping out with that." GT: "So... My caste has a some archivist duties, and I wanted to help you out, I guess." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "But I have to ask some really personal questions. I think." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Fun." She shrugs. "Ask away, I guess." GT: "So, since you're the only one of us who can really use their powers right now, outside of our bioparents, what do you think is the best explanation for your title?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I know everything there is to know about Mind, but I can't really DO anything to it." GT: "To people's minds, I mean. Like, I can't control anyone, or make them do stuff. I can just rummage around in there and shit." GT: "So you already know everything at... what did Sami say? Level one? How did it suddenly make sense?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: You can hear pen on paper. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh, well, no, I don't yet. I'm GOING to. As I progress." GT: "Oh. I thought you meant you already could." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Haha. No. I wish. I'm mainly just futzing around and seeing what works right now. I'm pretty sure being blinded made me a better Seer or something, though." GT: "That seems backwards, but okay." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Tell me about it. Haven't noticed a huge difference, but that's what I've heard." GT: "I heard someone was working on something for you though. I have no idea WHY, but hey I guess someone cares." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Anyway!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Acenia pushes a cup of Chamomile tea into Lily's hands. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Whoa wait what no back up. Who? What?" GT: "Eh, I just overheard as I was passing a room that someone was going to try something to help you out." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Would you mind telling me more about your sprite?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "He's a Dick." She giggles. "Man, that's never gonna get old." GT: "uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "His name is Dick. Literally. I can't make this shit up." GT: "I recall that being a human nickname." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Yeah. He's some weird Doir-troll-twink abomination whose horn I got from Libby and then prototyped. Dad said his other dad might be Jack. Not, like, OUR Jack. The bad one that's got all the parents spooked." GT: "There's a bad Jack?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She shrugs. "Apparently?" GT: "Is it like, darkside Jack? Like Jack must defeat his double from another universe so that good triumphs over evil?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Or... uhm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Nah, it's probably a twink, given Dick's genetics." GT: "I thought it was just Libby and Scarlet.... and us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Doesn't look like that. They might just be the only living twinks?" GT: "I think there's four. Milly found some hieroglyphs on Prospit that looked like they were talking about the twinks." GT: "Oh you know... Now that I think about it, my YLIP registered some other Twinks on it's last on-phase before it was given to me." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Ohoho. Any names?" GT: "I don't remember..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "It was a while ago..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Damn. Wish I coulda seen it." She taps her head. "Eidetic memory." GT: "Well, it also didn't say when it was last on, so they might have been us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Did you only put Dick's horn in your sprite?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "There was a red joker too. The prototypes got mixed up, so I got the joker instead of my YLIP, which fucking sucks." GT: "A card or a figurine?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Card." GT: "Oooh. Yeah, I would not like to be without my YLIP." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: She sighs, taking a cautious sip of the tea. "Yeah, I can imagine." She blinks. "Oh whoa, this is pretty good." GT: "It's supposed to calm you down! Scarlet's been sending me teas and guides for sweeps now." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "But these were from my old garden!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Neat." She takes another sip. GT: "So that it? I was expecting a lot worse when you said 'really personal'." GT: "There are more..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh." She grins. "Imagine that's why you primed me with the calming tea." GT: "Your strife specibus is... what?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "wokkind." GT: "I can't say it wasn't a thought, but tea is nice regardless!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "And your modus?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Litmus. Lots of bullshit with alkalis and bases." GT: "Complicated! That's why I don't do science!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Hey, magic can be complicated too. Summoning circles are a pain in the ass." GT: "There are substitutions for magic though! Eri has blown things up trying to use substitutions in science!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Ahaha. I'm not surprised there. I forget, were you there when he managed to shoot himself?" GT: "What!?!!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "He didn't tell me he shot himself!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Oh yeah. It was kind of impressive, actually. Rubi healed him up, though, don't worry." GT: "Ahhhh. I should finish this up and then go talk to him!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I guess lastly, for team building, I'd need to know your quadrants. Don't worry about the red one, I'm just going to guess and save you your breath... No pun intended." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "...Yeah." She sighs. "Just Thiago pale right now." GT: "Okay." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I'm leaving those out of the guide for people, because relationship drama is annoying... Can you believe papa thinks you're trying to court me black? Silly. Anyway, that stuff doesn't go into paper. And thank you for respecting my eyes this time!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Sure thing." She keeps sipping away at the tea. "Whatcha gonna do with the guide once it's finished?" GT: "Probably distribute it to the team leaders." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Prolly a good idea." GT: "See you around, Lily. Er... crap. Uh... Chat some other time?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "Ehehe." She grins. "You got it.